


Masquerade

by Triskelian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskelian/pseuds/Triskelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="http://bloomingheather.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> or <a href="http://twitter.com/bloomin_heather">Twitter</a>, or on AIM as BloomingHeather.</p></blockquote>





	Masquerade

Looking through  
a mirror darkly,  
never seeing the person  
everyone else does.  
All that is cast back  
are my own  
worst fears.  
Have I clouded  
their vision  
with the mask I wear?  
Or, piercing the veil,  
do they know me  
better than  
I know  
myself?

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://bloomingheather.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/bloomin_heather), or on AIM as BloomingHeather.


End file.
